【A–SL1: OUTER SCIENCE】
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Jadilah yang terakhir bertahan hidup untuk menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini." Sisi keputusasaan terakhir mengungkap kalimatnya yang mistis, menyingkirkan segala harapan dari para kompetitor.【#dayofDESPAIR #ResumeTheDraft: Kategori Original】


**_Ialah suatu pelataran yang penuh dengan sisi "KEPUTUSASAAN"._**

**_Sisi-sisi itu ... semua begitu nyata._**

**_Bukanlah sekadar surealisme yang menentang aslinya._**

.

.

.

"Para peneliti pastinya masih mengamati kita dari sini, membaca setiap gerak dan gerik mereka, lantas mencantumkannya ke dalam jurnal penelitian bersyarat berat sialan itu."

Sedari tadi, Hyunwoo menggumamkan kesalnya. Menumpah semua ke sembarang pemirsa. Kepada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya, yang bahkan sudah lelah untuk mendengarkan ocehannya.

Hyejin mengembus napas maklum, mengurung niatnya untuk berkomentar.

* * *

**_Satu dari para sisi "KEPUTUSASAAN", berkata selaik ini, yang lantas disambung oleh sisi-sisi yang lainnya ..._**

* * *

Sembilan orang, bermacam profesi. Sepuluh jika seorang Hyunwoo ikut dihitung. Mereka beristirahat di hari kedua proyek "Lepas Subjek" **_BlackSurvival_** sedari tadi siang. Karena Wang Wen, alias JP, mengeluh punggungnya serasa remuk. Pegal semua. Sembilan orang lainnya saling heran.

_'Apakah itu karena tulang punggung JP yang rapuh?'_ pikir (beberapa dari) mereka.

Keluhan JP disambung yang lain. Nadine Chandrawinata, pemanah andal berdarah Indonesia, mengatakan kalau dia perlu mencari senjata pengganti _busur sederhana_-nya yang telah patah karena dua puluh anak panahnya telah melesat; menyisakan busur tunggalnya yang kini pindah kategori menjadi "Senjata Tumpul".

* * *

**_"Jadilah yang terakhir bertahan sampai akhir."_**

* * *

_"Busurku patah, jika aku teruskan untuk menggunakannya menyerang dan melawan musuh, bukankah itu hanya akan menghancurkan senjataku?" _ucapnya empat jam yang lalu, seraya memperlihatkan busurnya yang merapuh kepada kawan seperjuangan.

(Diiyakan lagi oleh Rafael, mengaku matanya terasa berat—minta dipejamkan hingga beberapa saat ke depan. Dengan bukti lingkaran hitam di seputaran matanya.)

_"Senjata yang rapuh ini bisa merugikan diri sendiri jika terus digunakan dalam _Attack Battle, _tahu._"

Memang benar, jika senjata tidak diperbarui ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, dan terlalu sering digunakan untuk menyerang lawan dengan _armor_ tingkat dewa, maka senjata itu akan cacat.

"... dan kalau diteruskan untuk melawan musuh, bisa saja hancur, tinggal serakan sampah tidak berguna. Statusmu pun akan berubah menjadi 'subjek tanpa senjata', dan tentu saja angka _'Attacking Skill'_-mu bisa menurun dengan tajam, meskipun tingkat penguasaan senjatamu tinggi," jelas Emma seraya memegang catatan kecil yang dia ambil dari topi pesulapnya tempo menit.

Ucapannya klise, banyak kata berulang.

Hyejin, Nadine, Shoichi, Luke, Hyunwoo, JP, dan Yuki menyimak penjelasan Emma dengan saksama, sementara Alex dan Rafael tidur; di bawah pohon rindang berjarak lebih kurang empat meter dari delapan orang lainnya. "Mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan, ya? Padahal, belum ada enam jam sejak kita keluar dari jalur bawah tanah." Hyejin menutur, tangannya meraih botol mineral kosong, tergeletak tanpa guna di areal _Lapangan Panahan._ Lalu, ia berkata lagi, "Aku tinggal sebentar. Meracik ramuan kesehatan mungkin akan sangat berguna untuk nanti."

Mereka mengiyakan.

.

.

.

**_"Membawa kemenangan atas nyawa pada pihakmu."_**

.

.

.

"Oh, iya, mumpung kita bersepuluh adalah satu tim yang mudah dikoordinasi dan kelihatan kompak ke depannya, aku mau membeberkan sesuatu, _nih._" Perhatian mereka teralih pada Emma. Bahkan Hyunwoo, yang sedetik lalu _goleran _di bawah pohon seraya memejam dan memasang ekspresi masygul, kini terlihat antusias; memperhatikan dan bersila di tempatnya.

Oh. _"Really?_"

_"Uhm!"_

Emma memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut ke dalam topi, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa hilang. _Benar-benar tersulap_. "Subjek tes dari Puspen kita sekarang memiliki pengalaman dan _'Survival Skill' _yang jauh ketinggalan dari keempat Puspen yang lain. Begitu mengherankan ketika para peneliti tingkat internasional menunjuk Puspen kita untuk ikut serta.

"_Uhh_ ... aku tidak tahu alasan tepatnya, tetapi mungkin karena '_skill__ing problem' _inilah kita bersepuluh diajukan bersamaan. Padahal, kuota maksimal pengajuan subjek tes hanya delapan, itu pun dengan ditemani dua sampai tiga orang _researchers._" Emma bertutur, memberi penjelasan panjang tanpa diminta. Jemari tangan kanannya terulur, menyisiri surai birunya yang mulai sulit diatur.

Lalu hening. Di areal **Sumur** itu kembali sepi. JP mengusap dagu, bersama Yuki, dia berpikir. Sesaat singkat yang diisi oleh suara alam; cuitan burung, desiran angin, gemercik air sungai ...

* * *

**_"Bertarunglah hingga lawanmu mati, ..."_**

* * *

"Oh, soal '_skilling problem' _itu, _da_? Aku sudah tahu tentang informasi lengkapnya!" _Twitch!_

"Huah! Kaget!" JP lebay, kaget sampai terjengkang ke samping. Menimpa Yuki yang masih khusyuk menyimak. Pemuda asal Negeri Mentari Terbit itu mengaduh sebentar, lantas membantu JP. Menepuk-nepuk _outfi__t _si _Blonde Chinese_, membersihkannya dari pasir halus yang menempel.. "Wang Wen-_san, daijoubu desu ka?"_

(JP alias Wang Wen mengangguk.)

Alex muncul tiba-tiba di belakang JP, dengan kacamata di tangan, menghampiri delapan orang lainnya. Meninggalkan Rafael yang masih tertidur di bawah pohon. Pulas sekali. "Oh, maaf, _da_. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Kukira hantu!" pekik JP sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Alex. Masih dengan nada lebay. Yuki menyambung, "Anda muncul dengan tiba-tiba."

Alex terkikik. "Maaf, maaf. Biasanya aku juga begitu, _da_." Ia pasang kembali kacamata berlensa hitamnya, seraya menyamankan diri; duduk bersila di samping Shoichi. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tentang _'skilling problem'_ Puspen kita, dan apa yang diutarakan oleh Emma itu memang benar adanya. Tidak menyimpang. Namun, biar kupertegas dan kutambahkan lagi soal ini.

"Puspen kita ... bisa dibilang, adalah puspen terlemah di antara lima puspen **_Black Survival _**yang ada. Catatan penelitian yang sedikit, jumlah peneliti yang bisa dihitung dengan tanggalan kalender, dan subjek tes yang masih membutuhkan penambahan jumlah. Itu alasan sekunder mengapa Puspen di mana kita bernaung sekarang menjadi Puspen terlemah. Itu alasan sekundernya." Alex mengernyit, tangan kanannya menutupi area mulut, membuatnya tampak memiliki kesan misterius.

Beberapa detik, kembali jeda.

* * *

**_"... walaupun kauharus melawan seribu algojo kompetitor seorang diri."_**

* * *

"Jika tiga hal yang telah dikatakan oleh Alex_-san _adalah alasan sekunder, maka seharusnya ... ada alasan lain yang lebih mendasari, bukan?" Yuki-lah yang pertama kali bersuara. "Seharusnya, ada alasan primer; alasan utama, paling mendasar dari perihal tersebut, bukankah demikian?"

"Benar." Nadine bangkit berdiri, membahukan kembali tabung pemanah sederhananya. "Namun untuk sekarang, cukuplah mengetahui tiga alasan sekuder, itu akan membantu kita untuk mempersiapkan diri di medan perkelahian."

Demi mendengar sesuatu yang kedengarannya akan membahayakan, Yuki mengulurkan Busur Yumi-nya kepada Nadine. Dia memanggil wanita dua puluh satu tahun itu, bersuara lirih, "Nadine_-san_." Yuki mengutarakan isyarat.

_Aku paham_.

"_In the fickle face of danger_." Dengan sekalimat itu, tanda bahwa Nadine telah mengerti. Dia bangkit lagi berdiri, siaga menyerang dengan dua anak panah di sela tiga jemari. _"Zeit vorbei! (Waktu habis!)"_

Kepalanya tertoleh, pada enam orang lain yang tadinya masih beristirahat dan bersandar santai pada batang tegak pohon rindang. Menatapi mereka semua satu persatu, mengisyaratkan akan adanya bahaya. Ancaman.

Nadine Chandrawinata Srikandi dan Sato Hiroyuki berdiri di depan, memimpin kawan-kawan seperjuangan mereka dalam proyek penelitian laknat kali ini.

Di belakang mereka adalah Emma dan Hyejin, semasing dari mereka separuh berlutut dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah, dan kaki lainnya tetap menapak.

.

.

.

**_"... in ... the ... f- fickle ..."_**

.

.

.

Hyunwoo, Rafael, Shoichi, Wang Wen alias JP, dan Luke membentuk barisan setengah lingkaran di paling belakang. Mereka sudah terjaga, menatap tajam pada objek random di depan Sang Andal Pemanah.

Sementara Alex sudah pergi. Berpencar dari mereka. Entahlah ke mana.

_Ctak._

"Huh?" Tatapan dari sepasang keping legam bercahaya safirnya beralih, menyapupandangkan ke

Yuki mengentak kaki kanannya sekali, mundur setengah langkah. Katana dia arahkan ke depan, tampak seolah memincing pada lawan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak membelukar.

_Kwaak! Kwaak! Kwaak!_

.

.

.

**_"... face ..."_**

.

.

.

_Ouh._

"Lari." Nadine berbalik, menatap kawan-kawannya dengan wajah datar. JP gagal paham dengan apa yang diucapkan. "Apa ...?"

Nadine mengulang, "Lari." Pendek sekali. JP belum juga paham, Shoichi ikut_ galham_.

"Apa maksud-"

**_DUAAARRR!_**

Refleks, kaki-kaki itu berderap cepat, menggegaskan diri untuk beranjak menyelamatkan diri. "ITU YANG NADINE_-SAN_ MAKSUDKAN!"

* * *

**_"IN THE FICKLE FACE OF DANGER!"_**

* * *

**~oOo~**

_fanfik(si)lang fandom_

**The Adventure of BlackSurvival (c) ARCHBEARS, Korea Selatan.**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Jepang.**

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari penulisan dan pemublikasian karya fiksi berbahasa Indonesia ini.

**_ascension _****_survivaLife battle I_**

**_OUTER SCIENCE_**

**INDONESIAN KARA**

**rating:** T (r-14 ~ r15). **aliran****:** Science in Fiction, soft-Thriller. **bahasa****: **INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia), Bahasa Inggris (untuk selipan percakapan).

**\- Indonesia; 22 Juni 2019 -**

**O~...o...~O**

* * *

**_"Be the alive one, kill the others to win this 'cursed game'."_**

* * *

"Na ... Nadja, aku rasa mereka mendapat masalah." Thomas berkeringat dingin. Menatap pada layar multikomputer di hadapannya dengan tatap _ketar-ketir._ "Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa utuh sampai akhir."

Nadja memijat pelipis sendiri. Dihelanya suatu napas bernada lemah, lantas menanggapi, "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua sudah berada di dalam kendali." Ia mengacung, menunjukkan sesuatu: satu Kode Pematian Sistem berwarna hitam. Thomas mengerjap keheranan. "Dari mana ...? Dari mana kaudapatkan itu?"

"Rancangan sendiri," jawab Nadja mantap. "Wang Wen yang membuat. Baru kemarin hari dia berikan ini padaku, katanya untuk jaga-jaga." Gadis berkuncir dua itu terkekeh.

Pemuda yang biasanya selalu mengemut setangkai kembang gula tersebut memiringkan kepala, berpikir sebentar, mencari logis. "Kautidak mencurinya, 'kan? Boleh jadi kaucuri itu dari meja kerja Alex, atau Shoichi, atau Yuki, atau ... atau ... _ah, __test subjects _yang berprofesi sebagai bocah sekolahan lainnya ..."

Nadja terburu menyela, "_No, no, no. _Ini bukan benda curian, _Cocan Puspen III. _Ini benar _System Shutdown Code_ rakitan Wang Wen, dan dia sendiri yang berikan. Bukan curian. Lagipula, mana mungkin gadis manis yang _anteng _sepertiku ini mengotori tangan dengan tindak kriminal macam mengambil kepunyaan orang lain."

Lawan bicaranya memutar bola mata, _puh!_ _Mitos, _dia membatin. "Ya ya ya, aku percaya, meski tidak sepenuhnya," cibir Thomas. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau menjelaskan soal aturan main kali ini."

"Aturan main?" Nadja mengernyit. _"Did you just ask me about the rules of _**BlackSurvival**?"

_"Ah, no. Not about it._" Thomas menyela, menggesturkan tangannya di depan dada, seperti seseorang yang memberi penolakan. "Maksudku tentang ... kautahukan, penerjunan mereka bersepuluh pagi tadi, beberapa jam yang lalu ..."

_Ah. Ctik! _ Nadja menangkap arti, segera mengerti. "Aku paham." Dia mengangguk. "Soal aturan itu, tahun ini ..."

"Aturan dari _Great Researchers_ hanya sekadar aturan. Takkan jadi masalah jikalau dilanggar dalam 'permainan' ..." Mereka berdua menoleh, menatap sosok lain yang baru saja memasuki ruang kendali teknis. "_Doctor ...? You coming?"_

Kalimat tiga kata, terlontar begitu saja dari mulut si gadis berambut putih kecokelatan pucat.

Yang Nadja dapati setelah kalimatnya ialah seringai tipis. Begitu familiar dalam ingatannya.

_"As you can see the despair showing itself at the life stage."_ _Oh?_ Nadja menatap Thomas, bergantian pada sosok di depan mereka; wanita dua puluh tahunan bersurai hijau muda dengan belasan lilit perban yang membalut dan menutupi luka-luka pada tubuh feminimnya.

_This is her._

_The worst Researcher from The Third Research Center._

_"This is me, **Wickeline, 17M-RFT01**_._"_

* * *

**_finished._**

* * *

-listening to: **Sp*er P*r* - H*su*n.**


End file.
